parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Imdb88
Description Anything from Disney that you remember but no one else does? Maybe it's in one of my videos. Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Igv4b8cpZ8E 4:33 Everybody - The Disney Villains' Back 50K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a0UbXrvjCd4 2:45 Son of Man - Disney Old and New 10K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kp4jnIjYv8U 2:56 Pleasure Island - Disney Mix 6.6K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MIEg8OcjjCM 4:06 Disney'll Make a Man Out of You 6.2K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R55qT7501mA 3:44 Belle, Jasmine, and Nala Gotta Go Their Own Ways 3K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sDq7aFpV76E 3:05 There's Room for Every One of the Disney Characters 8.6K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eK1AFCYuLbA 3:42 Disney's Spaceballs 6.6K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K6kj95YTzbA 5:11 The Final Countdown - Disney Mix 14K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BZiqm1xNV8I 3:34 Disney's Jurassic Park 30K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-AfVZpTNfbM 4:24 Disney Channel Power Rangers 116K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hh4_gKpSfN4 3:52 Disney's Hamster Dance 10K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sdDS-jCHz7Q 7:56 James Horner Tribute II - Disney Villains (Part 1) 8K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4QJMcr3iMlw 6:54 James Horner Tribute II - Disney Villains (Part 2) 6K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p9I-Qz9CZ_M 6:36 Disney's Thriller 33K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XEwYlG-FBVQ 3:24 Disney Fantasies - Beanstalk 1994 theme 6.3K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gJCC2yjpd98 2:12 Honey, I Shrunk The Digidestined 2.7K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zg7qn0JCFc0 3:18 Roll Back The Rock (To The Dawn of Disney) 30K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zA_xKoFh6EM 1:59 Paramount Film Commercial (Disney Version) 70K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gKIgvAMjXQs 2:41 Do It For Our Country, Donald! 1.5K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7-7LgTz0i34 3:23 Send It On - Disney Movie Mix 415 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lim7LBqCGyM 2:56 Disney Monsters - Banjo-Tooie Boss Intro Theme 8.1K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iju9-j5DZ4Q 8:16 James Horner Tribute - Disney Mix 6.5K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YZuO_ZMTU3s 1:31 Disney's Double Dare 1.3K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5-s9SbCAZnw 3:49 Far Longer Than Forever - Taran/Philip and Eilonwy/Aurora 18K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FjR3X_ihKMo 3:41 Top 12 Disney Cool Riders 638 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dTFa8phK_jk 4:00 Somebody's Watching Me in the Tower of Terror 1K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kiH3n6iW_so 3:16 Candle on the Water - Disney Lovers 13K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wLzhwQ_deqA 9:03 James Horner Tribute III - Disney (Sad vs. Happy) 6.2K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4MZJNkhWbwI 2:08 Phantom of the Opera - Disney Mix 16K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k1eMF4zepZE 3:21 Next Karate Kid (Angel Flies) - Disney Mix 3.2K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9huL3VjSaq8 3:09 Wendy Wu Training - Cold Shadow Ninja Training Theme 164K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oq_ViM8e95g 6:39 No One Mourns The Wicked Disney Villains 6.7K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WyjlgBGoimc 3:29 Disney's Little Shop of Horrors 7.1K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zt9Yv4bPFbE 1:01 Ducktales Time Force 10K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rg3QF7bIHzg 0:58 Power Rangers Once a Ranger morph - Disney Ducks 8.9K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MjAdXe_XQUY 8:13 Disney Friendship Double Feature - Two Heads are Better Than One and Together Forever 1.5K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CelbjfpqyS4 2:00 Disney Legends - Tall Tale theme 57K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1yrbm2M-sVc 3:21 As Long As There's Christmas by Play - Polar Express, Nutcracker, Grinch, and A Christmas Carol 21K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xTAEK_UdYzI 5:00 Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays - Disney Specials 4.6K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=47z68lIdmHk 2:47 James Horner Tribute II - Disney Villains 1 (Update) 5.3K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ayK0v7Zm0d0 3:46 Disney's Men in Black 9.6K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=flOHXJxOwaI 5:38 High School Musical Medley - Disney Legacy 1.6K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KJ5bTBsz3dI 3:57 The Breakfast Club's Bad Day 986 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yEqBx1kAdEg 3:10 God Bless The USA - Disney Mix 2.4K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qta75xkmNJ0 5:04 Ed Wood - Title Theme (Howard Shore) - Disney Mix 4.5K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S8SNYRVFUWc 4:06 Holding Out For a Heroic Movie 1.2K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CgfIPec4D7Y 8:38 La Vie Boheme (Rent) - Disney Mix 11K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=APSl_M_ngMA 3:35 Welcome (Phil Collins) to the Sitcom Family! 1.2K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eRUkGDdFQKQ 3:22 Disney's Pokemon 17K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9z1AMFhSsYQ 3:22 Disney's Words of Wisdom (Part 1) 4.7K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fMOjqj7d8rk 2:53 Disney's Words of Wisdom (Part 2) 731 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aMN0FP9YrTQ 3:40 Disney's Words of Wisdom (Part 3) 534 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-TgxQ_d3Tys 4:32 Mickey, Donald, Goofy vs. Villains - Ghostbusters 19K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oJJBMFP6I3A 2:28 Disney's Transformations - Brother Bear song 148K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TGvm6H_aNGw 1:48 Disney Battles - Pokemon Battle Theme (Burning Battlefield) 7.7K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hs69LbOhPyc 3:54 Weebo Wants to Be Part of Your World 29K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H5HIONjbFEw 1:39 Roger Rabbit's Secret of Survival 20K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3cjqORPZrfY 0:49 Disney's Card Captors 2.3K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CYsTn4euy_Y 3:19 Take a Walk Outside with Disney 27K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WgcqOM1dPIQ 0:12 Turtles Forever Uncensored 4.8K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I4Cj9-8oVMk 4:00 Disney's Speed Demons 1.9K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OAgczouJWo8 3:51 Double Trouble - Cruella/Gaston, Maleficent/Jafar, White Witch/Davy Jones 20K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pJj-1QXMus8 1:39 Hey Arnold! - Mighty Ducks Fly Together 3.9K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ouYwCJewGaI 7:05 Santorini (Yanni) - Disney Mix 17K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SP_85gt1nZU 4:06 Disney's Wild Wild West 28K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1_DrkwDXIQk 1:38 The Black Cauldron - Legend of Zelda theme 2K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jmvOlXbmhug 0:33 Excuse me, Princess Eilonwy 64K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y_ey28G-7HM 2:17 Gizmoduck (Zero to Hero) 79K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aX50YrZrA5w 0:47 Buzz Lightyear intro - Power Rangers in Space 38K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OmI4mkj_Qbk 2:11 Small Soldiers - Assembly Line of Movie Heroes 11K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wPBKbtoP-H4 3:09 Whatever You Imagine - 80s/90s Fantasy Films 5.6K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8HNSjhYuYlc 4:14 Newsies songs - Disney's Rebels 696 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f5y4A-HXCkY 1:03 Disney's Pagemaster Video Game 6.9K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3RFCgcWSlnM 3:32 Michael Jordan theme - Disney Mix 1.6K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W29tF3mNfXo 2:05 Run Around (Digimon) - Nostalgia Mix 5.2K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ni0IWYsMIHE 3:38 Rat Race - Disney/Non-Disney Comedies 1.7K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XEOpCqClwAw 3:47 Play with Me (Extreme) - Nostalgia Critic of TGWTG 3.1K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t_VmhHDANZQ 3:41 Turtles Forever - Mortal Kombat theme 4.4K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dnL9JvqP4A0 4:32 Shine Like The Sun (9 to 5) - Kick Ass Women 970 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j7wDPADwIBU 3:13 This Kiss - Movie Mix 1K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2jX23Vhyd6Q 3:26 Lilo and Stitch - Gremlins 8.1K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A4Odg3fZ9zo 3:40 Disney's Simple Things / Risseldy Rosseldy 11K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3176LRYJV2o 2:48 Disney's Commandos vs. Gorgonites - Savages (Pocahontas) 26K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wXAC5vznwM8 3:16 United We Stand - Nostalgia Mix 1.7K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h5E-TZqDAyY 1:14 Team Atlantis - Operation Overdrive 4K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IoMr52ECLSE 3:16 Disney Horses Let It Ride 59K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rYdzLME4wug 4:58 The Voice of the Gargoyles 6.2K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hjyMrx0Psqc 2:19 Buzz Lightyear Power Rangers (Full Theme) 988K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AD4hocAD_ZM 3:52 Put a Little Love in Your Heart - Disney Mix 3.7K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BD70CkRPr-Q 5:30 Disney Theme Park Medley 5.9K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7RFuY1caU3E 3:34 Ballad of Sweeney Todd - Disney's Scariest Performances 5.6K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ch0HU2HExZQ 1:23 Disney's Super Smash Bros 7.7K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hfxzIFudEHE 3:27 Disney Goes Back To The Future 4.9K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vA72EzajaQ8 3:39 Rat Race - Next Comedy Mix 1.9K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A7RZSY8eqsE 3:28 Top 11 Bad-Ass Disney Characters 802 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q8IDFz41N60 4:07 Disney Sports Montage - Stir It Up 6.3K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DTnMTPXghic 1:35 Mystery Science Theater 3000 (MST3k) - Disney Version 968 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oHIolZ5-yTA 3:54 Disney's Weird Science 1.7K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yfPW0udhDSg 3:09 Happy Happy Birthday from imdb88! 3.8K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bo3trmqc5qI 3:28 Lilo and Stitch - Pokemon Johto (Movie Version) 92K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CdYfAT41YZs 5:10 Magic Dance (Labyrinth) - Toy Movies 7.5K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k1uXO5Pqj2o 5:38 Disney Bullies - Nasties theme 1.6K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u9E3yA30xnQ 3:54 When You Think about Seuss and Disney Together 2.2K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S0A2ETWXa7Q 0:56 Bulk and Skull theme - Disney Mix 4.5K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p0cHHa8aIcs 2:42 Disney Monsters 2 - Nightmare Buzz theme 2.2K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=31dW18Hovns 5:26 Power Rangers - On Our Own 1.3K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v4CyfK4DzOk 1:01 Ghostbusters as Power Rangers 2.7K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vfakiujFRVo 1:13 Kingdom Hearts Zeo 2.6K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TQ4YQNZc2aI 2:17 No Fear (Swan Princess) - Disney Mix 7K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7QiPwMF8GAM 3:54 Disney's Police Academy 4.2K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ujfMCFpATkk 1:01 Stitch! - Disney's Lost Galaxy 21K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tAqpGZw5TT0 1:09 Pennywise the (Brave Little Toaster) Clown 80K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DhlUS623Bg4 2:40 Disney's Sorcerer War - Let My People Go (The Plagues) 1.8K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CrpB0--pQ9E 5:07 Tower of Terror - Disney Mix 1.5K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_1XTUfVRkNI 1:03 Disney's Digimon Frontier 8.9K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q549jcXOCHw 3:51 Draggin' The Line - Movie Mix 11K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IiJUx1aocuU 3:15 TMNT Shredder Suite - Lord Zedd tribute 4.1K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yS_zSrYZTGo 3:07 The Legend of Malachite's Hand 898 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vQ3ts6flVbc 0:24 Hercules is a MAN!!! 16K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4iNWgZP7gXo 3:14 All Our TGWTG Friends are Metalheads 330 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zFRVAHIgjSg 1:04 Disney's Magic School Bus 4K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s_TG66K_ATM 3:04 You're The Reason - A Chick/Todd Tribute 4.1K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VuOHE_BFEpM 3:29 Malachite Stands Alone 314 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BzB2K7chQL8 0:43 Siskel & Ebert (Channel Awesome Edition) 752 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qy808HZ96Bw 3:26 Disney's Kickassia 743 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wZ2OaKqzvnU 3:56 Battle Stations (Winger) - Nostalgia Mix 1.6K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tTuFZUjnJ58 4:27 imdb88's Top 10 Favorite Teen Hero Shows and Roxette Tribute 420 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c9J2l9JlSdA 4:18 Disney's Sunshine Mix 1.1K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PBufUL_EJZg 1:54 Disney Sci-Fi Double Feature 292 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3lsCY-Y5AwQ 1:47 TGWTG's To Boldly Flee (Disney Edition) 2.5K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_PnnG-4JxbU 3:04 Dracula meets Terminator (Disney Edition) 770 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oCN0yRoG4gM 1:01 Digimon - Frankenweenie Mix 3.4K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pDq1m7mE0l8 4:03 To Boldly Flee - You Got the Plot 558 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bzixCU-JCq4 1:11 TGWTG's Midnight Society 285 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xCwCXwi338c 3:05 Disney's Kickassia (Version 2) 461 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9tJ8Nk2hzjM 4:52 The Disney Road Goes On 597 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bl2-aa-R5d4 3:53 Paramount Commercial - My Favorite Comedies Edition 2.1K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZRPNMs-twEc 0:44 My Little Pony (Disney Edition) 774 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1t3BHtfPTIs 0:59 Disney's Uncanny Valley 476 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8sgrMfa82H4 3:46 The Haunted Attic 320 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pr9exRyXLTc 1:31 Disney's Addams Family 856 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4u44LAblUF8 0:54 Gaston as Ash 455 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=irEaxaotrWY 4:54 Home Alone (Disney Mix) 2.5K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2epKHIFyfjg 3:51 NC's Time Has Come 4.2K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Fl2Z_YM0Vo 5:36 Mickey Rooney Tribute 499 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xtmw2wh9BvM 0:12 Disney Smash Battle Royale 451 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xX7rNreCIBM 0:28 Disney's New York Diner 69 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Re_dO08tyk 0:35 Disney's Cheers to the Piano Man 77 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LMU53xAkzD8 2:15 It's Our House Now (Full Version) - Disney Villain artwork 194 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fm78aNxGoSs 0:33 Ghostbusters (Disney Artwork) 74 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JRRbV8FiHoc 1:47 The Best Disney Christms of All (Disney Artwork) 93 views4 months ago Category:Imdb88 Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART